Diner de famille
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Nico à (plus ou moins) était présenté à Apollon, certes, mais quand donc Hadès verra-t-il enfin Will? C'est pour cette raisons que le Will en question s'est incrusté lors d'un diner de famille aux Enfers...Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! J'ai été prise d'une soudaine envie d'envoyer Will aux Enfers...**

 **Mais non,pas en le tuant encore, vous inquiétez pas! C'est juste un petit diner de famille banal.**

 **Avec des dieux. Aux Enfers. Et du Solangelo.**

 **L'idée du ship entre Thanatos et Éros me vient de Onyr Sappho Wilde.(allez donc lire ses histoires, elles sont très bien)**

 **Et pour ceux qui se demande, oui, je fais bien allusion au Chant d'Achille.**

 **Bonnes lecture!**

-Will,je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Nico frotta ses paumes gantées l'une contre l'autre. Il faisait froid a Central Park en hiver. Will retira ses patins en haussant les épaules . Nico reconsidéra sa proposition.

Le fils d'Hadès était sensée arrivé dans dix minutes a un diner de famille aux Enfers et Will avait proposer de l'accompagner a Central Park, histoire de faire du patin glaces, mais là ça allé trop loin.

-Allez quoi! Fit Will.Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on sort ensemble, et tu as rencontrer mon pè peux quand même être présenté a ta famille!

Nico fit mentalement le tour des personnes présentent au diner.

Hadès, Perséphone, Hazel, Macaria, Mélinoé...Il y aurait probablement aussi Hécate, Thanatos et les trois juges infernaux: Eaque, Radamante et se cher(hum hum) Minos.

Ha, oui, et les Furies.

Nico regarda Will qui lui adressé un sourire rayonnent, plein d'espoir.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, au delà de la réaction de tout ce petit monde, c'était la réaction de _Will_. Les Enfers, c'était pas le monde des Bisounours. Mais bon,ça valait le coup d'essayer non?

Nico fit un signe de tête à Will en direction du rocher d'Orphée avec un sourire en coin. Will lui rendit son sourire et passa un bras pardessus ses é jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux en rougissant. Une fille du bungalow de Morphée les regardé avec un sourire de fan sur le visage. C'était gênant.

-Je suis content que tu sois d'accord! Fit Will en le serrant contre lui. J'ai vraiment envie de voir ta famille! Je serais bien sage, promis.

-Mouais...chuchota Nico, septique.

Il aurait voulu être un peu plus enthousiaste quand même. Il aimait Will. Will l'aimait. Le présenter à ses parents, c'était une bonne chose non?

Le rocher s'écarta devant Nico et s'ouvrit sur un escalier rocheux et abrupte.

-Fait gaffe à pas ça Nico.

Il se sépara de Will sans lâcher sa main pour descendre lentement l'escalier.

Nico était un habituer les yeux fermé mais il allait lentement pour Will. Malgré ses gestes fébriles et maladroit, le fils d'Apollon ne démordait pas de son sourire confiant. C'était incroyable se que ce type pouvait positif. Comment ils avaient finis ensemble déjà? Ha oui, au bout de deux ou trois semaine, Will lui avait dit bonjours en foutant sa langue au fond de la gorge de Nico. comme ça, c'était pas hyper romantique. Si vous voulez la vraie versions, demandez à la voyeuse du bungalow de Morphée, elle les stalker déjà à l'époque.

-Pourquoi tu souris? Demanda te sens pas bien?

Nico revint au moment présent. Will allait marcher sur une marche pas fiable.

Nico lui évita une gamelle magistral et une cuisante humiliation.

-Non,non,ça va. Assura-t-il en caressant sa main du pouce.

Il se tourna vers le paysage qui s'offrait à eux, se qui le fit sourire de nouveau.

Nico aimait les enfers, ses fleuves bouillonnant, ses hautes murailles des Elysés, ses files d'âmes devant Cerbère (son bon gros toutou), ses landes rocheuses ou poussaient quelques fleurs blanches, ses Asphodèles, ses quelques arbres (blanc toujours, c'était des bouleaux) et au loin, le Tartare.

-Mon chez moi! Annonça-t-il en désignant l'Erèbe dans un grand geste de la main.

Will hocha la tête d'un air de voyageur qui découvre un nouveau pays et qui ne sait pas trop si il se vantera plus tard de l'avoir découvert.

-C'est ...particulier. Trancha-t-il.

Particulier c'était bien, c'était neutre.

Brusquement, une silhouettes rachitique surgit d'entre les rochers, faisant sursauté Will. L'homme recroquevillé sur lui même avait la peau grisâtre, qui partait par endroit;

Ses yeux globuleux était écarquillé dans une mimique de terreur.

-LE RAGHNAROK! Hurla-t-il, LE RAGHNAROK APPROOOOOCHE! HATI DÉVORERA MANI! SOL DEVIENDRA FOLLE ET SE JETTERA DANS LES CROCS DE SKOL! LES GÉANTS DU FEU DÉTRUIRONT LE POND ARC EN CIEL ET HEIMDAL SONNERA LA DERNIÈRE LUTTE DES DIEUX! LE LOUP DÉVORERA LE PÈRE DE TOUTES CHOSES ET...

Nico le repoussa dans l'ombre des rochers.

-Mais oui mais oui Roger. On a comprit... rendors toi...

il se tourna vers son petit ami terrifié.

Roger était un espérance d'Aède cinglé dont tout le monde avait oublier le prènom depuis le temps (il y a plus de mille ans vous vous rendez compte?) et qui parlait sans cesse de choses sans queue ni tête. Nico entreprit de rassurait Will. Il ne voulait pas que le fils d'apollon soit dégouter des Enfers si tôt. Le brun aurait voulu lui montrer à quels point sa terre était un lieux fascinant... sauf que là, ils avaient pas le temps.

-Bon tu viens?On va être en ça-t-il.

-Heu...Ouais...bredouilla Will en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Roger, qui remettait en boucle: "Le Ragnarok, le Ragnarok"

Nico lui reprit la main et le força à le regardé;

-N'est pas peur, se moqua-t-il,Je suis le fils de leurs roi, ils te feront rien.

Will le regarda fixement. Ben quoi? Il avait du sang sur la figure? Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Will. Il lâcha Nico pour lever les mains devant lui comme pour visualiser le titre d'un article de journal.

-Mais ouais! T'es leur prince! Nico di Angelo, prince des Enfers! Ça te vas bien.

Il rit. Nico rougit en secouant la tête. N'importe quoi...mais au moins, Will avait oublié Roger-le-taré. Nico lui prit l'épaule et le traina à travers les Enfers.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le palais d'Hadès, Will ne cessait de la taquiner en répétant "Prince des Enfers"

Nico n'y tint plus. Il aimait Will de tout son cœur mais il y avait des limites à tout.

Il poussa Will vers Cerbère en sifflant le chien. Les trois têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers eux en jappant. Will émit un couinement peu glorieux et se figea tandis que les trois énormes truffes de cerbère le renifler joyeusement;

Après une longue observation du nouveau venu, la tête de gauche lui lécha la figure, laissant dans son sillage une longue trainée de bave avant que le grand chien se mette à faire des bonds autour d'eux pour jouer. Malgré ses quelques millions d'années, Cerbère restait un tout petit chien joueur.

Nico ricana en se rapprochant de Will.

-Bienvenu aux Enfers! Plaisanta-t-il en aidant Will à se débarrasser de la bave sur sa figure.

Will eu une mimique de dégout.

-Beuarg! Il vous accueille tous comme ça?

Nico replaça une des mèches de son copain, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Nooooooon!Mais il t'aime bien je crois.

-Oh...Super...

Nico regarda le chien à trois tête. Il avait toujours eu le don de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Le fils d'Hadès aurait volontiers jouer avec Cerbère, mais Will était toujours tout raide et en plus, le chien écrasé pas mal d'âmes sur son passage.

-COUCHE! Tonna Nico d'une voix de Stentor.

Le chien à trois têtes se laissa plus tomber à plat ventre qu'il ne se coucha, provoquant une légère secousse dans le sol. Au moins, Papa serait au courant de son arrivé.

Nico caressa le museau du milieux.

-Je jouerais bien avec toi mon grand, mais actuellement, faut que je présente mon copain à un peu tout le monde (il se mordilla la lèvre)J'espère qu'ils le prendront aussi bien que toi. Allez, soit sage.

Cerbère gémit, mais Nico avait pris l'habitude de ne pas céder aux caprices du grand chien.(ça avait été dur)

Il se releva et prit Will par les épaules.

-Allez Sole mio. C'était juste mon chien géant à trois têtes sanguinaire. Faut pas faire cette tête! Ricana-t-il.

Will retira son écharpe, un peu fébrile. Il commençait à douter des bien fait de sa présentation aux parents de Nico.

Le fils d'Hadès le conduit à travers les Asphodèles, repoussant les âmes un peu trop curieuses, et jouant les guides touristiques.

-Et là tu vois, c'est le Styx. Je l'es rencontré une fois, elle est très sympathique. Salut Achille!

Le guerrier grec croisa les bras, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

-C'est encore pour baigner quelqu'un?lança-t-il en désignant Will d'un coup de tête.

Nico se tourna vers le fils d'Apollon qui saluait poliment le grand héros. Le baigner dans le Styx? C'est vrai que se serait une bonne idée. Ça éviterait à Nico de s'en faire pour lui dès qu'il partait passer le week end chez son père...Mais bon, Achille avait été assé embêté comme ça.

-Mais non! Le rassura Nico,C'est juste un pote.

Là dessus, il poussa Will loin du Styx pour rassurer Achille. Malheureusement, Will n'était pas de cet avis et ne cessait pas de se retourner.

-Je suis un grand fan!lança-il a Achille en s'éloignant, Et...Et vous direz à Patrocle que j'étudie ses techniques de médecine. Et...

-Oui,oui, ça va ,on à compris! Lacha Nico.

Will n'était pas d'une prudence folle là.

-T'es pas bien? Chuchota-t-il quand ils furent loin, T'as oublié qu'Apollon avait tué Achille?

Will pâlit.

-Heu...Tu crois qu'il lui en veux encore?

Nico jeta un coup d'œil pardessus son épaule. Oui, à son avis oui. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car une voix l'interpella.

-Mais c'est la petit Nico!

Nico grogna.

. ! Tonna-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui trottinait vers eux.

Elle était aussi pâle que lui et sa peau était recouverte de tatouages. Ses cheveux coupé à la vas vite portaient une étrange couleur mi-rouge mi-brune. On voyait à peine ses sourcils tant les piercing les recouvraient.

Nico se tourna vers Will, qui était passablement étonné.

-Will, je te présente Melinoé. Déesse des ténèbres et des cauchemars. Et accessoirement ma demi sœur.

Mélinoé était une des déesse les plus sympa que Nico est rencontré. Simplement, si elle pouvait arrêté de le traité comme un gamin...Ah oui, et Mélinoé devait aussi prendre des calmants, parce que son hyperactivité ennervait tout le monde.

-Et ça? Fit Mélinoé en remarquant Will.C'est quoi?

Nico croisa le regard de Will.

-Euh...C'est qui Mélinoé. Je te présente Will, fils d'Apollon. Il vient manger avec nous.

Melinoé se fendit d'un large sourire.

-Alors là! Pour une fois que tu nous ramène un amis autre que le cousin Jason, je vais pas dire non petit Nico!Allez venez! On attends!

Et elle repartie d'un pas bondissant.

-Elle est un peu...rebelle non? Glissa Will.

Nico hocha la tête.

-Elle se prend pour le mouton noir de la famille. C'est ça crise d'ado. Elle pense qu'Hadès n'est pas son vrai père.

Une rumeur courrait que Zeus aurait pris l'apparence de son frère Hadès pour faire un enfant à sa propre fille Perséphone. C'était au delà de sa perversité naturel.

Nico reprit la main de Will (qu'il devait lâcher trop souvent à son gout) et l'entraina à la suite de Mélinoé.

-Elle me rappelle un peu ma sœur Itaca. Souffla Will,Tu sais, la gothique...

Nico hocha la tête. Oui, il se rappelait vaguement d'une fausse brune croisé à la table 7.

Soudain, Will se figea juste devant la porte du palais d'Hadès.

-Euh...ce sont des...squelettes?

Nico se tourna vers l'entré. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ça...

-Ben ouais...fit-il,C'est Vince et Owen. Ils sont cool.

Will se ressaisi un peu. Pour le rassurer totalement , Nico ajouta.

-Et tu vois, quand j'avais six mois et demi, c'était Owen qui me gardait.

Will finit par sourire , attendri. Gagné. Nico se dépêcha de le faire entrer dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde était déjà installé. En bout de table trônait Hadès, aux coté de Perséphone qui s'adonnait un passe temps récemment découvert: le tricot. Hécate devait quotidiennement donner des calques à Hypnos pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas tout aussi quotidiennement. Hazel bavardait gentiment avec les Furies, mais Nico voyait bien qu'elle aurait préférée qu'Alecto descende d'en haut de son siège. Thanatos et Macaria, les deux morts rivales se fusillés du regard en silence.

Quand aux trois juges des Enfers, ils étaient à l'autre bout de la table, et parlaient entre eux à voix basses.

Nico croisa le regard de Minos et se retint d'allé lui casser les dents, fantômes immatériels ou pas. La mains que Will tenait toujours aida à l'opération.

Dès qu'il le vit arriver, Hadès se leva pour venir serrer Nico dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Depuis la fin de la guerre de Gaïa, Hadès mettait un point d'honneur à montrer à ses enfants à quel point il les aimait.

-Mon chaton! S'exclama Hadès,Je suis content que tu es bien voulu venir! Comment ça va!?

Nico ne tint pas compte des ricanements de Will et se dégagea des bras de son père.

-Heu...Ouais, commença Nico, il faut que je te dise un petit truc...

Son père hocha la tête, attentif. Nico rougit et jeta un coup d'œil à Will pour se donner du courage.

-Jesuisgay. Lacha-t-il à toute vitesse, le cœur battant.

Il s'était attendu à une avalanche de reproches, d'insultes, et dans le pire des cas, à un reniement mais tout se qui vint fut:

\- Et tu as un petit ami? D'un ton curieux.

Prit au dépourvu, Nico chuchota un petit "oui". Hadès se fendit d'un large sourire, ravi.

-Mon fils est HEUREUX! C'est GÉNIAL!

Bon, là ,il fallait l'avouer, Nico n'avait pas encore prévu cette réaction. Soudain, Hadès se rembrunit.

-Heu..Avec qui tu sort exactement?demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Nico désigna Will d'un coup de menton et Hadès l'observa longuement.

-Bonjour? Tenta Will d'une toute petite voix;

Hadès essuya une larme de soulagement.

-Ce n'est ni Jackson, ni Grace, je l'adore.

Nico laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça serait aussi facile. Hadès donna une grande claque dans le dos de Will, qui faillit s'étaler par terre, tétaniser de peur.

Le Papa de Nico faisait souvent cet effet là aux gens.

Nico esquissa un sourire et vint embrasse Hazel.

-T'as ramené Will? C'est une blague?

Nico eut un rictus et s'assit au coté de sa petite sœur.

Quand à Will, il se précipita sur la chaise à coté de Nico, raclant le sol pour se rapprocher de son petit ami.

-Hum...C'est MA place. Fit une voix derrière lui.

Nico leva la tête vers sa seconde demie sœur, Macaria. La déesse de la Mort heureuse s'appuya à sa faux et toisa Will comme quelqu'un qui vient de trouver une mouche morte dans sa soupe.

-T'es qui toi? Pis même, tu vire de ma place!

Macaria était assé possessive. Déjà qu'elle devait partager son job...

-Vous..vous êtes la Mort? Fit Will, livide.

Macaria plissa le nez de fierté. Elle adoré qu'on lui demande si elle était la Mort.

Ça lui donné l'illusion que les mortels la préférée à Thanatos.*

-Et oui! Je suis la Mort!

Will eut l'air songeur.

-J'ai toujours cru que la Mort était un homme. Lacha-t-il sans méchanceté.

Hazel serra les dents et Nico se prit la tête dans les mains. La gaffe. Avant que Macaria est pu régir, Thanatos lança:

-Ben oui petit. Ici, la mort et un homme.

-Comme dans le Disque Monde**...marmonna Nico, qui aimait bien Terry Pratchett.

Alecto claqua la langue, signifiant à Macaria qu'il ne fallait pas s'ennerver comme ça.

-Va donc prendre ma place à coté de Minos ma grande. Je vais rester là, je suis bien.

Nico vit Hazel soupirer. Elle aurait donc une furie sur son dossier de chaise tout le diner.

Macaria ronchonna.

-Et pourquoi il prendrait ma place? Fit-elle.

-Parce qu'il sort avec mon fils. Décretta Hadès.

Nico se prit la tête dans les mains. Super. Merci la discrétion papa!

Les squelettes commencèrent à servir la nourriture, effrayant Will. Le blond se pencha vers l'oreille de Nico.

-Heu...fit il, je peux en manger? Il parait que si on mange, on doit rester aux enfers...

Nico roula des yeux.

-Rolala Will! Si je voulais que tu reste aux Enfers avec moi, je te collerais sur une chaise d'oublie quelque part dans ma chambre, mais la bouffe...Tu me crois capable de faire ça?

Will n'était pas plus rassuré.

-Oui mais...

Nico soupira, exaspéré et désigna le contenu de l'assiette de Will.

-Will, c'est de la Mousaka, de la Mou-sa-ka! Ça à l'air franchement maléfique?

Will fit non de la tête tandis que Nico s'attaquer à la Mousaka en question, vachement bonne d'ailleurs. Pour le bruns, la vraie bonne bouffe se trouvait six pied sous terre. Quand son père sortait le barbecue, c'était une tuerie sans mauvais jeux de mots. Et les pizza au piment de sa marraine Hela étaient délicieuses.***

Ah, et il aimait bien aussi les McDo,mais il devait y aller en cachette a cause de son médecin personnel.

Soudain, Mélinoé lança à la cantonade

-Excusez moi, j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet extrêmement important!

Nico releva la tête, mâchonnant un bout de Mousaka. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ENCORE? Nouveaux embouteillages d'âmes? Des évadés du Tartare? Des intrusions aux Elysées? Si il était question d'un monstre, ils se débrouillaient tout seul, Nico était en congé!

Mélinoé le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

-Le petit Nico est en couple, depuis quand, et comment, et pourquoi on est pas au courant?

Nico failli s'étouffer avec sa Mousaka.

-Quoi?! Mais...mais... Primo, je suis pas petit, et scundo, ça te regarde pas!

Mélinoé éclata de rire.

-Mais bien sur que ça me regarde: je suis ta grande sœur!

Nico tapa du poing sur la table.

-Ma grande sœur c'est Bianca! BIANCA!

La main de Will recouvrit tendrement son poignet et il glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Nico se tourna vers lui et croisa ses yeux bleus délavés. Ça le calmait.

-Adorable! Fit Perséphone, qui pour une fois, avait sorti la tête de son tricot, Je suis contente pour toi Nico.

Pour une fois, c'était tout de même remarquable.

-Oui enfin, faut faire gaffe avec les enfants d'Apollon...nota Minos, comme si Will n'était pas là.

Nico voulu lui lancer un regard noir, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui adressé un sourire forcé.

-Mon cher Minos...susurra-t-il, Si, par hasard tu redis un mot, si petit soit-il, de travers sur mon Will, je viendrais te caser les dents et te balancer au Tartare.

Et le tout, avec le sourire. Minos se ratatina dans son siège en se demandant où était passer le gamin manipulable qu'il avait pousser dans le Labyrinthe. Et un de calmé. Malheureusement, Macaria prit la relève;

- _Ton_ Will? Comme c'est mignon!

Nico rougit et tenta de se concentrer sur sa Mousaka. MAIS, les autres continuer autour de lui.

-Tout de même, tu aurais pu nous en parler! Ajouta Macaria.

-Moi je la savais. La nargua Thanatos.

Allons bon.

-Mon copain me l'a dit.

Oh, Éros, merveilleux...IL ALLAIT LUI PAYER CA L'EMPLUME!

-Je le vois pas grandir le petit Nico...soupira Alecto.

Dommage parce qu'il n'était plus un gosse de 10 ans maintenant!

-Vous vous protégez au moins?

Putain, on était à table!

-MELINOE!

Merci Macaria. La voix de la raison dans se monde de fous. Ou pas.

-Quand je vais raconter ça aux Élysées, il vont pas me croire!

Par pitié Radamanthe, tous que tu voudras, mais pas ça!

-Si tu lui fais du mal blondinet, je te fais la tête au carré.

Mélinoé, le retour. On s'en serrait passer de ça, franchement.

-Il repasse quand il veut.

Non, peut être pas...

Nico releva brusquement la tête. L'endroit où Will avait poser sa main lui paressait soudain froid.

Le fils d'Hadès balaya la salle du regard, mais aucune trace de sa chère chevelure blonde.

Nico jura en Italien et se leva tandis que les discutions continuaient sur lui mais sans lui. Il se dirigea vers un des gardes squelettes et lui intima sans un mots de lui montrer où était passer Will, parce que si il devait emplucher tout le pallais sans aide, il en avait pour quinze jours...

Le secellette tandis une main rachitique vers le couloirs des chambres. Nico ronchonna (parcequ'il ne voillait pas trop quoi faire d'autre) et s'y engoufra à son tour.

La porte de sa chambre était entre ouverte, il passa la tête par l'embrasure.

Will était assis contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui même.

-Qu'esque tu fous là?fit Nico.

Will se tourna un peu vers lui.

-J'ai vu ton nom sur la porte.répondi-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Nico haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi t'es parti?reformula-t-il.

Mais franchement, là, Will l'avait fait exprès pour l'enerver!

Silence.

-C'est pas pour te vexer, mais ta famille, elle fait flipper.

Nico eu un sourire fier. Oui, sa famille était arrivée première au classements des familles les plus effrayantes des mythologies, juste avant les Laufeyson****. Mais,, et je vous prends à témoins chers lecteurs et lectrices, Nico avait bien prévenus Will! Il prennait un malin plaisir à voir que quelques mots échangés avec ses proches avaient reussi à terroriser Will presque auteant qu'un accouchement de satyre.

Quand il croisa le regard terrifié de Will, son sourire s'adoucit. Nico rentra et s'acroupi en face de Will. Lui qui avait l'habitude du coté glauque des Enfers, il avait toujours du mal à se rendre compte des effet qu'il avait sur les autres.

-Bon, aller, viens là...soupira-t-il en écartant les bras.

Will se blottit contre lui (se qui était dur puisqu'il était le plus grand des deux.) Nico lui carressa le dos, la tête dans ses cheveux.

-On retourne manger? Proposa-t-il.

Non mais parcequ'il avait faim avec tous ça... Même si les discutions de sa famille le gonflaient comme pas possible. Et ça faisait quatre ans qu'il les supportaient!

Il senti la main de Will s'agripper à son tee-shirt.

-Pourquoi? Fit le suis bien ici.

*A vrai dire, les mortels se fichaient royalement des deux. La moitié aurrait préféré que ni l'un ni l'autre n'existe, l'autre moitié avait oublié qu'ils existaient.

**Terry Pratchett est un fabuleusx auteur de fantasy (élu meilleur auteur humoristique d'Angleterre!) Si vous aimez Oncle Rick, vous aimerais surement Sir Terry Pratchett

***Bonjour, lecteurs des Légendes de Blackwell!

****Loki et ses enfants Hela, Vali, Narfi, Fenrir et Jormungand pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu Magnus Chase (et parceque j'aime bien le rappeller)

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus (dans ce cas mettez une review) Désolée si il y a des fautes de frappes, mon correcteur à lui aussi rejoint les Enfers...**

 **Je vais peut être faire un chapitre bonus, à bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Voici la suite de diner de famille. Elle était déjà prête depuis longtemps, mais j'ai oublié de le poster...pardon.**

 **Voici la suite.**

-Attrape Cerbère!

Le gros chien se précipita à la suite de la balle que venait de lui lançait Will en écrasant toutes les âmes qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Le blond rit en regardant l'énorme chien courir après la balle comme si son fin de mois en dépendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

Nico installer le pique nique avec Achille et Patrocle, assis sur les bords du Styx. La déesse des serments les avaient d'ailleurs rejoint, et c'était lancée dans une grande conversation avec la fille de Morphée aux cheveux bleus qui les suivaient il y a peu **(vous l'aviez oublié celle là hein?)**.

Quelques instants plus tôt, Will et Nico avait fini par retourner dans la salle à manger pour retrouver la famille infernale en pleine discutions mondaine. Comme ils trouvaient ça absolument PASSIONNANT...ils s'étaient enfuis avec Owen et Vince.

-LE RAGNARÖK! IL EST PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHE! Rugit Roger en surgissant de nul part.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur le coté droit du visage (Will ignoré son nom, mais que Nico appelait "marraine"lui tapota l'épaule.

-C'est pas une nouveauté ça mon cher. Une part de tarte?

-LES GÉANTS DU FEU...De la tarte aux fraises?

Cerbère revint brusquement dans un grondement de tonnerre provoquait par sa cavalcade.

-Bon chien!fit Will en récupérant la balle.

La langue de la tête de gauche s'écrasa sur sa figure, le couvrant à nouveau de bave.

Un éclat de rire retenti;

Will se tourna vers Nico, qui riait à gorge déployait,probablement en se foutant de sa gueule. Mais il était tellement mignon quand il souriait que Will lui pardonna avant même de lui en vouloir. Il lui rendit son sourire, fier de lui. Une seul personne à la colonie arrivait à faire sourire Nico, et c'était lui!(Hazel ne comptait, elle faisait partie du camp Jupiter et Bianca non plus, elle était morte.)

-Allez vient là! lança Nico en lui lançant la serviette éponge de Styx.

Will vint s'asseoir à ses cotés tandis que Nico l'aidait à se débarrasser de la bave avec un sopalin. Quand il eut finit, le brun déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le blond souri, tout content qu'on l'embrasse enfin en public.

-Vous n'aimez pas vraiment les diner de famille, n'est ce pas mon prince, remarqua Achille.

Will ricana et donna un petit coup de coude à Nico avant d'attraper le verre que lui tentait "marraine".

-Non, pas vraiment. Avoua Nico avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es mal placé pour le lui reprocher. Rit Patrocle. Tu étais pareil à son age. Incapable de rester immobile deux minutes sur une chaise sans te mettre à sauter partout!

Achille maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et la fille de Morphée assena une grande tape dans le dos de Patrocle.

-Et heureusement! Ajouta Styx. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas rencontré ce charmant jeune homme.

Will sourit et Cerbère aboya, comme pour approuver la déesse des serments.

Les verres tintèrent quand ils trinquèrent. Nico avait raison. Les Enfers étaient un lieux merveilleux.

-A vous deux! Lança Patrocle. En espérant que vous aurez une fin de mois tragique que la notre.

La Morphée ricana.

-Mais j'y veillerais...fit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. Je les surveilles de fanfictions en fanfictions...


End file.
